A Dream Destroyed
by X5 - 452
Summary: Rei and Darien had an affair? Nothing bad can happen...can it?


A Dream Destroyed  
  
By Princess Moon Kitty  
  
Sailor Moon was created by the absolutely fantastic Naoko Ta-keuchi and belongs to Kodansha. The characters of Sailor Moon also belong to DiC and Toei Animation.  
  
Please email me anytime at tinylittlekitty@hotmail.com with any flames or comments as both are important for any writer.  
  
I hope you enjoy my story.  
  
A dream is a wish your heart makes  
  
When you're fast asleep  
  
In dreams you will loose your heartache  
  
Whatever you wish for you keep  
  
Believe in your dreams and someday  
  
Your rainbow will come shining through  
  
No matter who your heart is keeping  
  
If you keep on believing  
  
The dream that you wish will come true  
  
Rei bowed to the audience and they broke out into loud applause.  
  
"Thank you," Rei said into the microphone before walking off the stage and into Yuuichiro's arms. The strong stable, comfortable arms of her husband, a man she had loved in one-way or another her whole youth. At eighteen Yuuichiro had asked Rei to marry him and she had happily accepted. The two were married 6 months later. A year later Rei had got her big break for her singing career and here she was at the age of twenty performing to packed houses. It was more than she could have dreamed of; all her dreams had come true.  
  
"You were great darling," he congratulated her lovingly and Rei kissed his lips affectionately as she caressed his face.  
  
"Thank you sweet heart," Rei replied and she giggled as a chorus of cries erupted from the audience.  
  
"Encore, encore," the crowd was yelling repeatedly and Rei sighed.  
  
"I'd better get back out there," Rei said pasting a huge smile on her face and walking back onto the stage.  
  
Half and hour later Rei walked off the stage and went straight to her dressing room and collapsed tiredly onto her chair. Her black hair, which used to be very long when she was a teenager, was cut stylishly short and she wore a long red dress with slits up the side. Yuuichiro followed her into the dressing room and stood over her chair as he bent down to kiss her forehead. His auburn hair was brushed neatly and his dark blue eyes were wide and worried.  
  
"Darling, something came up with my parents, they just rang me then, it seems my mother is really sick, I have to go but I'll be back as soon as possible, sorry to do this to you but…" Yuuichiro tried to explain hurriedly rushing about the room grabbing his stuff and throwing it hurriedly into a suitcase.  
  
"Don't worry about it, all you need to worry about is your mother, you don't know what you've got till its gone so go to your mother and don't come back until she is feeling better," Rei threatened menacingly and Yuuichiro smiled at her gratefully as he stood at the door.  
  
"Thanks darling, remember I love you," Yuuichiro said before racing out of the door only to race back into the room forgetting to kiss his wife.  
  
"I love you too sweet heart," Rei whispered back as he again raced out of the room and lazily she shut her eyes, preparing to rest. An hour later the whole building was empty except for Rei who was still resting in the chair when she heard the door open.  
  
"Are you alone?" Rei heard someone ask and she opened her violet eyes to see sapphire blue ones.  
  
"Not anymore," Rei replied encircling her arms around his neck and kissing his lips passionately.  
  
"We should really stop doing this," Mamoru said as he directed Rei to the bed in the corner his arms wrapped tightly around her small waist.  
  
"I know," Rei said as Mamoru laid her down on the bed and her hands played absently with the hair that rested at the nape of his neck, "but no girl can resist you."  
  
Two hours later…  
  
"Mamo-chan we can't do this anymore, if anyone should find out, Usagi and Yuuichiro would be so hurt," Rei said as she snuggled up to Mamoru's broad chest and Mamoru stroked her hair not wanting to let her go and he gave a great sigh from the bottom of his soul.  
  
"You know Rei-chan," he told her affectionately looking down at her curled up in his arms, "I have only ever loved two girls in my life, you and Usagi and I don't know which I love best, I just wish I could make up my mind."  
  
Darien said this wistfully as he looked not at her but over her head and Rei smiled up at him briefly.  
  
"I wish you could too, then maybe I could make up mine about you and Yuuichiro," Rei replied and Mamoru looked down at her and kissed her nose affectionately.  
  
"Yeah," Mamoru replied getting up from the warmth of the bed and Rei's arms and pulled his clothes on from the floor wherethey were left in an uncerimoniuos heap in the passion of the moment. When he was dressed he bent his body to kiss Rei's lips lingering.  
  
"Mamoru we have to promise this will never happen ever again," Rei gave a tortured whisper kissing Mamoru back harder.  
  
"I promise it won't," Mamoru replied kissing Rei one more time before walking to the door. As he turned at the door drinking in a precious beauty he knew he would never touch again and giving her a sad smile he dropped a red rose onto a table then left the room shutting the door firmly behind him.  
  
"I love you Prince Endymion," Rei said to the blank door before shutting her eyes and going to sleep trying to forget the feel of Mamoru's hands on her body.  
  
"I love you Princess Rei," Mamoru said to the door before leaving the building and promising never to set foot near Rei alone again for fear that his longing for her would be too much.  
  
4 months later at Mamoru and Usagi's house the senshi gather for a Christmas reunion…  
  
"Jeez Rei, you've been putting on weight," Usagi marvelled as she opened the front door to let Yuuichiro and Rei in.  
  
"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too," Rei replied laughing hugging Usagi who pulled back and frowned putting her hands on her slim hips twisting her face into a scowl.  
  
"You're late," she growled in an imitation of Rei who couldn't help but laugh at Usagi's reidiculus stance and Usagi grinned and asked innocently, "remind you of a certain someone?"  
  
"No, just a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs," Rei joked back looking affectionately at Usagi's hair. She hadn't changed that hairstyle and Rei hoped she never would.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Serena exclaimed loudly hugging Yuuichiro deciding to ignore the last comment about her and pulled them inside her house.  
  
"Hi Mamo-chan," Rei called when she entered and Mamoru popped his head out of the kitchen door to see who had arrived and his eyes brightened at the sight of Rei.  
  
"Hey you, hi Yuuichiro," Mamoru replied before popping his head back in the kitchen.  
  
"The others are already here in the living room so if you two want to go on in I'll bring out some food," Usagi said rushing into the kitchen.  
  
Rei looked at Usagi's back and thought how marriage had made Usagi blossom into a mature adult. Perhaps because she was married to such a sophisticated guy as Mamoru she felt she had to be as well. A loud crash followed by a squeal cause Rei to smile and readjust what she had just thought about Usagi. That girl will never change thank goodness, Rei laughed to herself taking Yuuichiro's hand and he squeezed it then brought it to her lips as they entered the living room and were engulfed in hugs. Minako had finally married Seiya, one of the Three Starlight's, just two months before and at the same time Ami had married Yaten another of the Starlight's. Minako became a gym instructor and shared a gym with Seiya that was doing very well indeed. Ami had become a heart surgeon like she always wanted and Yaten became a book writer, writing about fantasy's of teenagers who were heroes based on real stories that Ami told him of their past. The third Starlight, Taiki, found enough courage to confess to their Princess Fireball, Kakyuu that he was madly in love with her and they lived happily on their planet and came to visit often. Makoto had married her best friend Shinozaki which surprised everyone who thought she wouldn't give up until she had Motoki from the Arcade. When they told her this Makoto had laughed pleasantly and replied, "he was just a silly school girl crush, what I feel for Shinozaki will last forever." Makoto opened her own restaurant where rich people came from all over the world to taste her food and Shinozaki was right there beside her serving food and acting as the maitre de. Motoki married his Rita after two huge break-ups and now the two were as lovely as ever living in Africa where Rita studied bugs and Motoki was a doctor for the sick children. Naru and Umino had married as well which was what everyone had expected and it was rumoured that soon there were to be another little Umino running around, the couple already had four children. The latter two couples couldn't make it to the party but Usagi had pictures of the four around the room it was hard to forget they weren't there.  
  
"It has been so long," Minako wailed loudly from her husband, Seiya's, arms.  
  
"I know but now were all together and coming up is Serena's 21st Birthday so we'll be together forever," Rei promised and Ami looked down at Rei's waist scrutinizing her.  
  
"Rei I don't meant to be rude but you sure have gotten pudgier around the edges," Ami laughed and Rei blushed before taking Yuuichiros's hand.  
  
"All right before I get even more insulted I have an announcement, I am going to have a baby," Rei announced and the room filled up with whoops of joy and laughter.  
  
"Congratulations," everyone cried out in unison and Mamoru and Usagi popped their heads out of the kitchen once more.  
  
"What??" Usagi yelled and Rei waved her hand at her.  
  
"Tell you later," she said and USagi shrugged her shoulders and disappeared back into the kitchen. Mamoru however stayed staring at Rei and Rei stared back at Mamoru. I have to tell you something, she mouthed to Mamoru who nodded to indicate he had heard her and jerked his head towards the balcony. While everyone was chattering Rei made her way to the balcony and met Mamoru there.  
  
"So you're pregnant huh?" Darien stated in the silence that followed and Rei nodded.  
  
"Mamoru there is something you have to know," Rei said avoiding Mamoru's eyes and Mamoru's heart clenched for he knew what Rei was going to tell him.  
  
"What is it?" Mamoru asked and Rei looked towards the moon.  
  
"This baby is yours not Yuuichiro's," Rei told him and Mamoru bit his lip. When the baby was born it would be easy to tell who the father was for Yuuichiro and Mamoru were so different in looks and personality. The child was a problem and Rei and Mamoru needed to figure out what to do.  
  
"Shit!" Mamoru exclaimed all of a sudden in frustration and Rei winced and Mamoru immediately was sorry as he engulfed her into a hug and whispered his apology, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Mamoru what are we going to do?" Rei asked tears shining out of the corner of her eyes, "I don't think I can carry this deception any further, it is killing me to see Yuuichiro so happy about this child when it is not even his."  
  
"Well, I guess we will have to tell them all," Mamoru said finally and Rei stayed silent before nodding.  
  
"Now," she commanded and they walked determinedly inside and asked everyone to sit down their faces grave. Noting the change in the two everyone remained silent and Usagi threw a glance at Yuuichiro questioningly but he shrugged his shoulders at her obviously also in the dark.  
  
"Mamoru and I have something very important to tell you all," Rei said before looking to Mamoru to finish for her. Usagi felt a strange feeling in her chest, something she hadn't felt before.  
  
"Four months ago Rei and I were having an affair and we both believe this child she is carrying is mine," Mamoru said and everyone gasped and stared at them both then Usagi got up tears streaming down her face and ran out of the room.  
  
"Usako," Mamoru called out running after her leaving Rei to look around the room at all the astonished faces and her gaze fell on Yuuichiro's horrified face.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said to him alone before walking out onto the balcony to cry. A few moments' later strong arms surrounded her and she turned to face Yuuichiro.  
  
"Don't cry my darling," Yuuichiro soothed her before whispering into her ear, "I love you."  
  
"How can you love me? I cheated on you and I don't deserve your love," Rei screamed at him but Yuuichiro didn't let go of her. If anything his embrace tightened.  
  
"I love you because I do, you can't just think you don't love someone anymore because of one affair, love isn't like that, and I don't think I could love another even if you do," Yuuchiro said sadly and Rei hugged him tightly bringing her lips to his reassuringly.  
  
"Oh Yuuichiro I found out I truly loved only you after Mamoru and I were over but then this baby came and I… didn't know what to do, I couldn't lie to you anymore, I just couldn't," Rei confessed and Yuuichiro kissed her forehead.  
  
"And that proves how much you really love me," Yuuichiro concluded and Rei looked up into his eyes.  
  
"What about the baby?" Rei asked and Chad bent his head down to her lips.  
  
"She will become my baby," Chad promised before kissing Rei's lips passionately.  
  
Mamoru heard the bedroom door shut and he ran up to it.  
  
"Usako," he called out as he banged on the door and he heard her muffled sobs.  
  
"Don't Usako me," she yelled at the door in anger but Mamoru wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Usako please," he begged her and there was silence.  
  
"Go away," she stated flatly, "go screw Rei again."  
  
"Usako, please let me explain," Mamoru pleaded to the door and there was silence.  
  
"There isn't anything you could say that would stop me hating you and her," Usagi replied with ice in her voice and Mamoru winced then his blood began to boil.  
  
"I don't know what you are so hyped up about anyway, it was only six months ago I caught you with Seiya," Mamoru yelled to the door and Usagi opened the door quickly.  
  
"That was different," she said softly shutting the door again.  
  
"How was it different? You were still screwing him right? The only difference was he didn't make you pregnant," Mamoru screamed at the door and Usagi opened the door again.  
  
"I can't believe you're bringing that up? I asked for your forgiveness and explained that I just needed to know whether you loved me," Usagi said in disbelief but she couldn't help feeling guilty. She was just glad six months ago Seiya hadn't been married to Minako.  
  
"Well now I am asking for your forgiveness, can you give it to me? Like I gave mine to you," Mamoru asked and Usagi closed her eyes slowly and opened them to stare into Mamoru's .  
  
"I don't know Mamoru, why do we always hurt the ones we love?" Usagi asked feeling like a little girl again and Mamoru hesitantly reached out to take her into his arms and when she didn't fight him he pressed her to him and felt her wrap her arms around him.  
  
"We do it so we learn to love each other more," he said and Usagi pulled away to stare up at him thens he walked backwards dragging him into the bedroom.  
  
"Love me," she pleaded and Mamoru shut the door eager to do as she asked.  
  
5 months later…  
  
"God, I want to die, let me die!" Rei screamed in pain grasping Yuuichiro's hand hard.  
  
"Just push, darling," Yuuichiro said calmly and Rei gave him a dirty look and for a moment Rei looked mad.  
  
"You try pushing a baby out and see how well you do," she yelled at him and the doctor rolled his eyes while Yuuichorio just laughed. This was one of the strangest couples he had ever met.  
  
"Push a bit more," the doctor ordered and Rei grunted and gave one more push and when she heard a tiny little voice begin to cry she collapsed back onto her pillow out of breath, her face red. Yuuichiro brushed back her hair lovingly before bending his head to whisper in her ear teasingly.  
  
"Just think, you'll have to do this another time six times before I'll be satisfied with my family," he said wickedly and Rei had a look of mock fear on her face before raising her hand up to caress his face.  
  
"Only next time it will be our first baby," she said huskily but Yuuichiro shook his head and stared deep into her eyes.  
  
"No," Yuuichiro corrected her as the doctor placed the baby in Rei's arms, "it will be our second, our first was this little girl."  
  
Rei smiled down at the baby and her heart lurched. The baby looked so much like…like…my god, could it be possible? Hotaru, she thought in disbelief. Could it be possible that they had changed destiny?  
  
"What are we going to name her?" Yuuichiro asked and Rei looked up at him lovingly.  
  
"Hotaru," Rei said firmly hoping Setsuna would know what the hell was going on.  
  
1 month later at Setsuna's house Rei has called an emergency scout meeting…  
  
"Setsuna is this who I think it is?" Rei asked Setsuna handing her the baby and sitting heavily onto a chair tired. Setsuna looked at the child carefully and affectionately played with the baby girl who reached up and giggled trying to snatch her fingers. Already Setsuna loved this baby because it belonged to him, Endymion, the only man she had ever loved who could never be hers and after staring at the baby a little longer she calmly put the child back in Rei's arms before replying.  
  
"Yes," she said simply not offering any more information. She couldn't help but feel jealous of Rei who had given birth to this child that belonged to him, Endymion.  
  
"I hope I'm not going nuts but in the past didn't we fight Hotaru and she was the daughter of Tomoe," Rei said hysteria beginning to ride in her voice but a calm hand on her shoulder from Usagi cooled her down.  
  
"Yes but when you and…Mamoru…slept…together," Setsuna choked on the words her jealousy becoming overwhelming. She noticed Minako and Makoto sharing a glance that told Setsuna that the two had already discovered Setsuna's love for Endmyion. Setsuna struggled to compose herself and taking a breath she continued.  
  
"You both changed destiny, now Hotaru is your child and in the past you will never have fought Mistress 9 or Pharaoh 9 for that matter," Setsuna said calmly and Minako smiled happily and even laughed.  
  
"Well that makes everything better now doesn't it?" she said hopefully but her face fell when Setsuna shook her head slowly.  
  
"No this means Usagi would not have powered up into Super Sailor Moon," Setsuna revealed and they all gasped.  
  
"Oh no, we have really screwed up everything haven't we?" Mamoru asked and Setsuna nodded sadly not wanting to break the news of the future she could already see happening inside her head, a future that made her wince with pain. Yuuichiro who had been standing by the door walked over to take Hotaru from Rei and cuddle her against his chest ignoring what everyone was saying. He cared only for his precious little girl and noticing the look of longing that Mamoru was giving him Yuuichiro turned blocking Mamoru's view of his child. Mamoru took the hint and looked away from his daughter.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Usagi wailed and Mamoru hugged her and he felt his heart breaking for he wanted so much to hug his little daughter to his chest as Yuuichiro had done but he couldn't without bringing up those memories everyone had tried to leave in the past. Setsuna contemplated Usagi's question then replied simply,  
  
"Go with destiny."  
  
Sailor Moon squealed as she jumped out of the way of the blast. It had been ten years since Mamoru and Rei's child had been born so Crystal Tokyo had been created and all of a sudden a new enemy had appeared and it was so strong, so very strong. At the moment they were fighting the main enemy but…Sailor Moon knew this enemy was too strong to be defeated. The situation was hopeless. Suddenly a purple light caught everyone's attention. They watched as Hotaru floated towards the enemy. The enemy grabbed her with one of his long tentacles and squeezed her and Hotaru cried out but didn't stop glowing. Rei saw her daughter and wanted to help her but she couldn't. She was trying to get away from the monster she was fighting but no luck.  
  
"Hotaru! Baby, come to mommy," she cried out in alarm but Hotaru continued ignoring her mothers request although she did turn and she blew Rei a kiss in the special way that the two shared together. Hotaru pressed a hand to her eyes, then to her temple then to her lips and gestured to Rei. Rei accepted with a smile though her eyes filled with tears as she sensed what her daughter was about to do. Suddenly the monster kicked her and she was knocked back into the wall and lost consciousness.  
  
Endymion looked about when he heard Rei's cry and saw his child heading straight towards the enemy. Rei had permitted Mamoru to visit Hotaru whenever he desired although he made sure to do so when Yuuichiro wasn't around, because Yuuichiro had made no attempt to conceal his resentment of Mamoru. Hotaru had grown up knowing two fathers and she loved them both dearly just as Mamoru loved Hotaru with all his heart and soul, she was his first child.  
  
"Hotaru get back!" he tried to yell but in the entire hubbub it was lost and suddenly Mamoru was thrown against a wall and he started to black out.  
  
Yuuichiro and Usagi looked at each other. They were the closest to Hotaru and knew they were the only ones to save her. They both jumped out and grabbed Hotaru's arms and Hotaru turned horrified eyes to them not expecting anyone to be able to get to her.  
  
"I am sorry," she said then everyone was knocked out by a purple explosion.  
  
When Rei woke she looked around for her love and child but she saw neither. She got to her feet rubbing her head and stumbled for a few moments trying to get her bearings. Then she saw them. They were lying deathly still beside her Queen.  
  
"No!" she cried out as she ran to their bodies and felt for a pulse. Nothing.  
  
"My friend, my love, my child," Rei sobbed trying to choke back her tears but failing miserably, in front of her was her whole family, they were gone. Mamoru heard Rei's tortured sobs and he walked towards her but started running when he saw his wife lying limply beside Yuuichiro and Hotaru. He fell to his knees beside his wife and gathered her up into his arms trying to look for a sign of life  
  
"She is dead," he said flatly after feeling for a pulse and he laid her back gently onto the ground and her golden hair surrounded her head like a halo, making her appear like the angel that she was to him.  
  
"Yes as are my husband and our child," Rei said angrily tears streaming down her face then she stood up and yelled to the sky, "go with destiny? Go with destiny? You knew didn't you Setsuna, you knew and you didn't tell us damn you to hell!"  
  
Rei collapsed onto the ground in sobs and Mamoru hugged her closely.  
  
"We always loose the ones we love don't we?"  
  
Rei stared at Mamoru whose eyes were red from crying for his love who had died in the blast along with his child that was never born and Rei knew if she bothered to look into a mirror she would see her eyes were exactly the same as Mamoru's.  
  
"It is better this way, if I leave, for I will only remind you that it was because of what happened between you and I that killed her and you will only remind me of what I did to Yuuichiro," Rei said her face as pained as Mamoru's was and then Mamoru forced himself to smile and touched her face briefly.  
  
"I'll always love the girl from the past," he swore to her and Rei smiled back at him fleetingly.  
  
"And I the Prince who loved too much," Rei swore back before jumping in the car.  
  
Affectionately she felt her stomach and was pleased to feel a little kick. Her and Yuuichiro's child had finally been created only now he wouldn't be there to witness it with her. Rei felt it was all right though because she could feel him in spirit watching over her.  
  
As the car drove away Rei turned back to stare at Mamoru. She hoped he would be able to rule Crystal Tokyo on his own and maybe he would find a girl who could give him half of what Usagi had. Maybe. That's when Rei spied Setsuna walk up to Mamoru and take his hand in a gesture of friendship and his own hand closed around hers. Perhaps everything will work out after all from the look in Setsuna's eyes she loved him more than anyone ever could and Rei believed Setsuna probably loved him more than Usagi. That's when she realised something extraordinary. When Reeny had first arrived in the past everyone had commented on her red eyes and how strange they were and now Rei knew why. Setsuna was the mother of Reeny and both her and Mamoru made her wear her hair the same as Serenity's in memory of their beautiful caring Queen who died too young.  
  
Rei often visited the graves of Queen Serenity and her beloved Yuuichiro and Hotaru and sometimes she would spy Setsuna and Mamoru but she would always hide from them. She didn't want to trouble them with her presence. This time however, one year after the death of Serenity and Yuuichiro; Rei remained kneeling in-between their graves that were side by side and she held onto a little girl with hair that was a dark brown tinted with red and eyes that were wide and blue. Yuuichiro's eyes. Mamoru and Setsuna saw Rei there with the child and stood behind her listening to her words.  
  
"I'd like you both to meet our child, Usagi," Rei said softly to the graves and the little girl named Usagi remained quiet knowing this meant a lot to her mother. She also knew in those two graves lay her brave father and her mother's best friend. A father Usagi had never known but would always love as Rei loved Usagi so much because she was the child of her father.  
  
Rei glanced up at her daughter affectionately. Rei loved Usagi because she had Yuuichiro's eyes and his smile but there was another reason Rei loved the child so much. Rei knew that inside her little girl was the spirit of Serenity as Usagi was already acting like the girl Rei used to know. Serenity's kind spirit would forever live on. Setsuna held on tightly to the baby in her arms, the child known to all fondly as Reeny and as Rei walked passed them Rei didn't say a word but peered at Reeny's little face and smiled touching the baby gently then looked up into the eyes of Mamoru who was watching Rei's daughter, Usagi a strange look on his face. Giving the two graves another long glance Rei turned away and walked on.  
  
"You are both gone, but not forgotten," Rei said as she left the site holding tightly onto Usagi, "you will never be forgotten."  
  
Be careful what you wish for  
  
It just might come true 


End file.
